


Give me yours then

by aerobesk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I already told you Ray, I don’t have an extra hoodie!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me yours then

“But Jooooooooel…”  
“I already told you Ray, I don’t have an extra hoodie!”  
“But you’re Joel! You always have extra hoodies!”  
“I took them all home to be washed yesterday! Borrow one of Michael’s.”  
“Michael doesn’t have any here!”  
“Well I guess you’re shit out of luck Ray.”  
“But Joooooooooel…”  
“Whaaaaaat??”  
“What about the hoodie you’re wearing?”  
“What about it?”  
“It’s big. Give me that one.”  
“Ok, A) this is my only one, and B) it would go to your knees. So no.”  
“… Ok.”  
“Good. Now, if you’ll let me work in… Ray? Ray, what are you doing?”  
“Whatdya mean Joel?”  
“What are you doing?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Ray?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You aren’t taking my hoodie.”  
“I’m not trying to.”  
“Then why are you lifting… Ray! What the hell!?”  
“…”  
“Ray! Cut that out! You aren’t 6, this isn’t gonna work!”  
“You said yourself that it would go to my knees!”  
“Yeah, maybe, but that doesn’t mean that it’s going to…”  
“You were saying?”  
“You are such a child.”  
“Don’t you have work to do?”  
“And what am I going to do, work around you? Ray, I can’t just work with a small Puerto Rican sitting on my lap inside my hoodie.”  
“And why not?”  
“Because… Well…”  
“Just work Joel.”  
“This is really weird.”  
“Mhm.”  
“Ray, get your head off of my shoulder.”  
“No.”  
“… Ray I swear to god if you fall asleep on top of me I am going to carry you back to the achievement hunter office and drop you on top of Ryan.”  
“Mhm…”  
“Ray? Ray? Ray… “

“Joel?”  
“Yes Geoff?”  
“Why is Ray asleep inside your hoodie?”  
“I honestly don’t know.”  
“Just send him back when he wakes up ok?”  
“Will do Geoff.”  
“Oh, and Joel?”  
“Yes?”  
“You guys look way too fucking cute to be grown men.”  
“I’m pretty sure it’s just him.”  
“Fair enough.”


End file.
